Milla Maxwell
Milla Maxwell (ミラ＝マクスウェル, Mira Makusuweru), is both the fictional character and protagonist of the ''Tales of RWBY'' series created by Monty Oum and Yoshiharu Gotanda. She is a member of the malak race. Created from an Earthpulse somewhere in the world as the incarnation of Maxwell, the "Lord of Spirits", Milla controls Four of the Great Lords: Bolt, Wendiene, Sylphie, and Rem. She holds the duty to protect the world and everything that resides in it. Sensing the death of a great number of spirits, Milla travels to Fennmont to investigate the cause. "What's necessary to make a decision is not time or circumstance. It is your will." :—Milla Maxwell, . Appearance & Biography :Voice Actor: Minae Noji (English), Miyuki Sawashiro (Japanese), Not Known (Albanian), Not Known (Arabic), Not Known (Basque), Not Known (Brazilian), Not Known (Cantonese), Not Known (Catalan), Not Known (Chinese), Not Known (Dutch), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (French), Not Known (Galician), Not Known (German), Not Known (Greek), Not Known (Hebrew), Not Known (Hong Kong), Not Known (Hungarian), Not Known (Indonesian), Not Known (Isralian), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (Mandarin), Not Known (Norwegian), Not Known (Polish), Not Known (Portuguese), Not Known (Romanian), Not Known (Russian), Not Known (Serbian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (Tagalog), Not Known (Thai), Not Known (Valencian), Not Known (Brazilian Portuguese), Not Known (European Spanish), Not Known (European Portuguese), Not Known (Latin American Spanish), Not Known (Latin Spanish) Biography Appearance Milla takes the appearance of a tall, beautiful young woman with pink eyes and long, blonde hair that reaches down to her waist. She is said by Jude to have amazing curves. Original (Volumes 1–3) When introduced, she wears a rather revealing outfit, consisting of largely lavender material, with dark red and black gloves on her hands and a pair of lavender boots on her feet. Post-Timeskip (Volume 4-Current) After the two-year time-skip following the Fall of Beacon, * Hair Color: Blonde * Skin Color: Not Known * Eye Color: Pink * Age (Pre): 20 (physically), 900 (chronologically) ** Age (Post): 22 (physically), 992 (chronologically) * Birthday: Not Known * Height: 5'6" (168 cm) * Weight: Not Known Attributes: Gallery Background Personality Having lived 900 years together with the Great Lords, Milla has had little human contact except with her worshippers in Nia Khera. As a result, her social skills are dangerously lacking. Contrary to popular belief, Milla does not know everything (e.g. she doesn't know what a spirit clime is until Jude explains it to her) and her knowledge of human behavior stems largely from what she has read in books, leading her to have many odd mannerisms. The problem is that she seems to believe just about anything she reads in books, and Jude questions on more than one occasion exactly what kind of books she's read. She also heeds no mind to her rather light attire, claiming that it is comfortable and easy to move in, despite Jude's initial discomfort. In spite of her odd mannerisms, Milla is frequently shown to be extremely wise, as noted by several characters, including Rowen, who would expect no less from the Lord of Spirits. Milla is shown to have been highly dependent on the Four Great Spirits before losing them; she always relied on their help to guide her arm when fighting with a sword, and so after losing them she had to learn how to use a sword from scratch, though she learned how to use one fairly quickly, implying that she's a fast learner. She also initially considers walking for long periods of time to be gruelling, since she was used to having Sylph fly her everywhere and only ever walked when she used Undine to travel across water. In spite of all this, she refuted Alvin's claim that she treated them like her own personal servants, claiming that if anything, they were the ones who pestered her, going so far as to call them 'a bunch of bickering in-laws', much to Jude and Alvin's surprise. Even after reuniting with the Four, Milla doesn't depend on them nearly as much as she used to, having learned to rely more on her own strength. Milla frequently muses at the behavior that makes humans "human", giving a lot of insight to Jude as they journey together. Milla also shows a rather deep fondness of food, not knowing the delight of eating for the first twenty years of her life due to Sylph and Undine giving her all the energy she needed. She is often caught drooling while any food subjects are mentioned and claims humans should learn to enjoy simple pleasures such as eating. However, Milla is a lot more human than even she realizes, or at least would like to admit e.g. she can be surprisingly vain and somewhat envious, which she only manages to veil thinly. Milla consistently shows a strong determination to play her role as Maxwell despite losing the power of the Four early in the story. She shows that she is willing to go to any lengths to uphold her duty, at many points risking her very life to accomplish this. However, this can sometimes be to a fault; after having her legs crippled, she still refuses to give up on her mission, even after Jude tries to convince her that there's no other choice and that she has to accept reality. Ultimately, he decides to help heal her, as he knew that if he didn't, she'd "waddle off somewhere and get into trouble." After gaining the aspyrixis, Milla starts to push herself very hard with little to no concern for her well-being, as noted by Jude and Alvin. She states, however, that the pain she's going through is a small price to pay, as to her, there is no greater pain than having something to do and being unable to do it. By the time she reunites with the group in Elympios, however, she seems to finally learned to take it easy; when the group are on their way to the final battle, it is she who suggests that the group return to finish whatever business they may have there beforehand. Milla holds her duty of protecting the world above all else. She states that it is synonymous with the name Maxwell, as being the Lord of Spirits it is her responsibility to protect all living things. At first, she even shows disregard for people if it were for the greater good and the sake of completing her mission, such as not caring what happened to the people of Hamil even after what they had done for her and the others, prompting Jude to ask how she could be so cold. She reasons this with her belief that she doesn't have time to be sentimental and getting emotional could possibly interfere with her mission. She also starts off with a somewhat low opinion of humans, considering them to be infants that she must babysit. After spending time with the party, however, she gains a greater appreciation for individual life, eventually telling Jude that all life, whether human or spirit, is both equal and precious to her. Relationships Friends/Allies * Beacon Academy ** Ozpin ** Glynda Goodwitch ** Peter Port * Team RWBY ** Ruby Rose ** Weiss Schnee ** Blake Belladonna ** Yang Xiao Long * Team JNPR ** Jaune Arc ** Nora Valkyrie ** Pyrrha Nikos ** Lie Ren * Team CRDL ** Cardin Winchester * Zaveid * Team SSSN ** Sun Wukong ** Neptune Vasilias * Team CFVY ** Fox Alistair ** Velvet Scarlatina ** Yatsuhashi Daichi * Team STRQ ** Qrow Branwen * Brave Vesperia ** Yuri Lowell ** Karol Capel ** Judith * Penny Polendina * Klein Sieben * Oscar Pine * Maria Calavera * Jinn * Magilou's Menagerie ** Velvet Crowe ** Laphicet ** Rokurou Rangetsu ** Magilou Mayvin *** Bienfu ** Eizen * Silva * Morgrim Family * Maxwell (Creator) * Muzét (Older 'Sister') Neutral * Atlesian Military ** James Ironwood * Branwen Tribe ** Raven Branwen * Caroline Cordovin * Van Aifread Rivals Enemies * Salem's Faction ** Salem ** Tyrian Callows ** Hazel Rainart ** Arthur Watts ** Cinder's Faction *** Cinder Fall *** Emerald Sustrai *** Mercury Black *** Roman Torchwick * Alexei Dinoia * Blood Alliance ** Barbos * Ragou * Cumore * Abbey ** Artorius Collbrande *** Innominat ** Oscar Dragonia ** Teresa Linares ** Shigure Rangetsu ** Melchior Mayvin Abilities and Powers Powers Abilities Physical Abilities Combat Skills Fighting Style Semblance Artes Martial Artes Hidden Artes Break Souls Mystic Artes Feats Strength level Speed Durability Skill Miscellaneous Skills Weaknesses Equipment Gadgets Weapons Gallery Transportation Gallery History Past Milla was raised in her shrine about an hour away from Nia Khera by the Great Lords. They often left her on her own for awhile as they fought Exodus on their own until Milla could handle the responsibility. The young Milla was curious about the cries she could hear from the lesser spirits, and the Great Four eventually explained to her about Exodus and spyrixes. The same day, the four decided to take her with them to an Exodus base on an island north of Leronde. Upon arriving, Milla was left in the care of Rem while the others left to investigate. However, she was able to escape Rem and go exploring. Eventually, she stumbled upon two children, and they played for a bit. Before leaving, they gave her a glass bead, which is the same bead that she would give to Jude Mathis fourteen years later, and brought her to the village. She wandered around and eventually stumbled upon a crying baby, revealed to be Jude, left outside a house. Curious, she played with the child for a bit and calmed him down for a while, but he began crying again and pulled at her hair, causing her to cry as well and run away with him. The two found themselves in the Exodus base, where she and baby Jude were assaulted by the cries of the lesser spirits. Her desire to protect Jude led to her awakening as Maxwell and summoning the Great Lords to her side. They destroyed the base and its spyrixes almost immediately. In the aftermath, Milla reluctantly left baby Jude near a carriage to be found by his parents, but not before leaving him with a kiss on the cheek. Synopsis ''Tales of RWBY'' Before the Timeskip During the Timeskip After the Timeskip Battles Canon Non-Canon Events Canon Non-Canon Early Versions Anime and Manga Differences Appearance Gallery Translation and Dub Issues Theme songs Other Appearances Other Media Merchandise Video Games Playable Appearances Enemy Appearances Support Appearances Non-Playable Appearances See also Etymology External links * Milla Maxwell - Aselia, the Tales Wiki * Milla Maxwell - Heroes Wiki * Milla Maxwell - Talespedia Notes & Trivia * … Category:Characters